


Happy Birthday, Dean

by castiel_to_my_sherlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Dean's Birthday, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Destiel kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Short, almost everyone is alive, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_to_my_sherlock/pseuds/castiel_to_my_sherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday and Castiel and Sam want to make this year special. Well they certainly do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dean

Cas was sitting in one of the wooden chairs surrounding the antique table when Sam approached him, eyes shifting from side to side, the picture of suspicion. “Sam? Is everything alright?” Castiel acknowledged, sitting up straighter and placing the dusty book in his hands on the table with a thump.  
“Is Dean still out?” Sam ignored the question and asked one of his own, lowering his voice an octave as if someone was listening in.  
“Yes, of course. He has been out for 2 minutes. It takes him an average of 25 minutes and-“  
“It’s Dean's birthday, first birthday being somewhere solid in a long time. We need to do something special,” Sam interrupted, resuming his normal tone of voice and taking a seat opposite the confused angel.  
Cas considered this for a moment before pushing the book to one side, forgotten, and replacing it with his elbows.  
“A party seems reasonable. It is human tradition after all,” Cas suggested.  
A burst of laughter erupted from Sam, his eyes crinkling and his eyes sparkling with amusement as he got out his reply, “A party? Really, Cas? Do you think Dean’ll go for that?”  
“A surprise party,” Cas now smiled slightly, delighted with the idea.  
He imagined Dean with a paper party hat, elastic string biting into his chin. The streamers and balloons which would fire into the sky upon his arrival and the cake that would make him regret the extra slice he had. Yes, Cas liked the idea. He’d seen a few parties in his lifetime, he could do this.  
“We need to stall him. Tell him to go to the farmer’s market. We are in need of some fresh ingredients,” Cas added, winking repeatedly on the last sentence.  
“You got a twitch there, Cas?” Sam smiled at the angel’s attempt to wink, as if they were in on some secret, which I guess they were.  
Sam just laughed at Castiel’s glare and got up to fetch his phone, an extra trip to the market would delay Dean by at least half an hour. When that was finally done (after minutes of seemingly endless complaints from Dean saying they ‘didn’t need that rabbit food crap’), Sam called up all of their friends, requesting they buy different items for the party and be ready at 4. Everything was falling into place.

Upon entering the main room of the Bunker, Sam did a double take and blinked heavily to check his eyes weren’t deceiving him. There, the angel that rebelled against heaven and fought off Raphael, was painting large letters on a strip of A4 papers stuck together neatly with some tape. Cas, finished with his work, leant back and smiled, looking at Sam and seeking approval. The banner read ‘IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY’ in blocky letters.  
“Wow, Cas. That’s really…something,” Sam said, looking sceptically at the sign but letting it go, after all it was probably the nicest gift Dean would have received in years of motel-hopping and crummy gas-n’-sip presents.  
Pleased with the reply, Cas looked at the clock and practically radiated excitement. It was 3:58, time to pick up the guests. Cas popped in and out of the room with a flap of his wings each time bringing a different guest. Kevin arrived first, and then Charlie, and then Jo and Ellen. Bobby followed soon after and with a grumpy look and shrugged off Castiel’s hand as he greeted Ellen with a low grunt. 

The party organising began soon after, no time to waste. Instead of cake, an assortment of shop bought, ridiculously coated in sugar, filled with god knows how many chemicals, pies were laid out on the table. Beer, supplied by Bobby, landed next to them with a thump. Like Castiel had envisioned, Charlie had bought paper hats and stood next to the light switch, getting ready to shut it off. Before long, there were footsteps outside the door and as the lights dimmed, a disgruntled Dean entered.  
“I hope you enjoy your freakin’ apples. It hailed all the way to that goddamn market and scratched up Baby’s paintwork. You're paying for that by the way,” Dean grumbled, reaching for the light.  
Charlie flicked it before he had a chance and the lights snapped on, revealing the scene to Dean. A hat now topped his head and Charlie stepped back and took a photo. His shock was evident on his face. Bobby stood awkwardly beside the table littered with pies murmuring ‘happy birthday ya idgit’. Jo had let off a streamer and clapped enthusiastically. Ellen was beaming, arm around Jo. Kevin could have looked better. The tablet had clearly taken its toll on him but he was still clapping, smirk on his face. Cas snapped his fingers and his banner was tied between two posts, it’s inscription making Dean laugh. 

Dean made his way down the stairs, hugging his brother and then Cas after a couple of moments thought. Jo bounded up to him and hit him in the arm before kissing his cheek.  
“Happy birthday, Winchester,” she chimed.  
Charlie followed suit and stood at the side of him, kissing his other cheek.  
“Getting old now, Dean,” Charlie added.  
Cas, confused as to the traditions of a party, leant in and connected his lips with Dean’s. The shock and slight resistance turned into pleasure and encouragement. They kissed for the briefest of seconds but it was the sweetest kiss that either of them had ever experienced.  
“Your other cheeks were taken,” Cas pointed out as he leant back, confused as to why everyone was looking at him like he’d grown horns and a tail.  
“Cas, did you just…” Sam started, gaping.  
“It is custom, correct?” Castiel asks, starting to doubt himself as Ellen’s beer spilled on to the table as she failed to right it.  
Dean simply parted his lips and ran a hand through his artfully dishevelled hair.  
“Well, Cas. That was…something,” he whispered as his eyes darted around the room searching for something to occupy his mind with other than the taste of Cas on his lips. “Is that pie?” he asked, picking up a fork and staring longingly at all the different flavours.  
Just like that, the part resumed and the spilt beer was cleaned up. Dean had quite forgotten his birthday but his friends clearly hadn’t. Although it didn’t fit Castiel’s image of a perfect birthday, it was as good as it ever could be. Flawless in the angel’s mind as was any time spent making Dean happy. That night, Dean drifted off into a dream of sapphire eyes and cherry pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and help improve my writing!


End file.
